Never had a dream come true
by Total Harmony
Summary: Well it's a songfic/story , L/J of course , what can i say except R/R !
1. Chapter 1

Summary:   
  
Well it's a songfic/story, L/J of course.What can I say except R/R!  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Hi another story from me! *cheering from around the room*   
I don¹t own the song S Club 7 own that or the charaters except Siara.  
If you get the CD of the song and play it on the computer in fast forward it sounds like the Chipmunks.  
It starts out as kinda a song fic then into a story later.The song doesn¹t really have much to do with the story but I had it stuck in my head for like a month.Anyways enough babbling here¹s the story...  
  
Dedicated to Cassie Lee I¹ll miss you & emma :p Thankx!  
  
  
  
Never had a dream come true  
  
  
  
(a/n song fic part)  
  
James Potter sat wide awake in the Gryffindor common room, watching the stars.It was 2 a.m in the morning and he couldn¹t sleep.Yesterday he had just found out that the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort was after his family and all the people that he was close to.His parents had been murdered by Voldemort the other day, and somehow his younger sister Janine had escaped and she was in hiding, James was trying to get in contact with her.  
  
James was a Seer he had seen his long time girlfriend Lily Evans being murdered by Voldemort and he didn¹t want that to happen so he had thought that if they broke up then Voldemort wouldn¹t murder her to get to him.So he had broken up with her but he hadn¹t told her why.He didn¹t want her to find out his secret.Now he was waiting here for her to come back because when he told her she had run from the room and she hadn¹t come back yet.He almost wished he hadn¹t broken up with her, almost because he didn¹t want Lily to die because of him.*If she is outside Hogwarts and Voldemort has found her it will be all my fault.* He thought miserably.If only yesterday had never happened.  
  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time  
There¹s no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
He stayed here even though he knew she might not come back until morning.He wanted to say that he was sorry and that he didn¹t mean to hurt her.He sat in silence for a few minutes thinking, he remembered when he first saw Lily  
  
I never had a dream come true   
till the day that I found you.  
Even though I pretend that I¹ve moved on   
You¹ll always be my baby  
  
She had met him on the platform on the first day of school and they had sat in the same carriage with Sirius and Remus.The first time he had seen the sparkle in her eyes and her smile he had known that she was someone special.Sirius had guessed that too and he had teased James (with some help from Remus and Lily¹s friend Siara) continually for six and a half years.  
  
Somewhere in my memory   
I¹ve lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be   
cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
  
He had always been friends with Lily, since they had first met.He had never before imagined not being friends and now they weren¹t even talking to each other.When they had finally become a couple in their fifth year they were so happy and so in love, but now that Voldemort had come it had changed everything and they they had lost everything they had before.  
  
Sirius and Remus said he was being silly and that Voldemort couldn¹t even hurt Lily because he couldn¹t get into Hogwarts.But still he kept having the dream about her and he couldn¹t stop thinking about it.  
  
You¹ll always be the dream that fills my head   
You¹ll always be the one I know   
I¹ll never forget  
  
  
(a/n story part)  
  
He just sat there for about 15 more minutes and was thinking whether he should stay or not when Sirius came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
  
³Still here?² He asked ³I take it she hasn¹t showed yet, or maybe she¹s hiding.Oh Lily! Lils! Are you here?!²  
  
³Sirius be serious! She just came back from outside where she could have seen Voldemort so she is making it better by hiding behind a chair!   
  
³Sarcastic much?! I¹m just kidding y¹know.Whydon¹t you just go be a good boy and tell Minnie what happened?²  
  
³Cause she¹ll wanna know how it happened and she will find out that I¹m a Seer.²  
  
³Well duh Jamie-boy she is going to find out sooner or later and knowing what a mood she will be in better sooner than later.²  
  
  
James just stood there.  
  
³Well then fine by me² Sirius huffed ³I don¹t care what you do I am going back to my nice warm comfy bed.²  
  
He crossed the common room and went up the stairs to the boys dormitories.James almost followed but remembered Lily and sat down to wait.He winced thinking about how much Siara was going to kill him when she found out what had happened.Siara and Lily were like sisters, and James knew that if anything were to happen to Lily, Siara would be devastated so would we all.Sirius and Lily were like brother and sister they would always hang around together and back each other up.Remus and Lily were best friends.Lily and himself...well he didn¹t want to think about it.  
  
It was now 3 am and James was just about to give up and go tell a teacher when he heard a crash and a thud, he instinctively looked towards the portrait waiting for Lily to come through but instead he heard another noise from behind him, he looked behind and jumped.Then he looked closer and breathed a sigh of relief it was Lily¹s pet cat Diamond.He sat down again with Diamond on his knee waiting and watching.He heard another small noise which was definitely coming from outside the portrait hole.Lily came running with a look of shock and terror on her face.James jumped up and ran over to her and gave her a hug.She looked suprised but then relaxed and let him hug her.  
  
³I thought you were dead.² James whispered.  
  
³No I¹m right here.²  
  
Then for no apparent reason she started sobbing.  
  
³Ssshhh Lils what¹s the matter?²  
  
She carried on sobbing.  
  
³Did someone hurt you?²  
  
She shook her head.  
  
³Well then what¹s the matter?²  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
³I saw him.² She whispered ³Voldemort, he¹s here.²  
  
After saying these three dreadful words she collapsed on the floor in a dead faint.  
  
James stood there in shock thinking.*I have to tell someone I can¹t keep it a secret for much longer*  
  
  
  
  
To Be continued  
  
  
Oooo Jamsie has a secret! What is it?   
Thanks for reading and please please review!!  
  
P.S. If I get enough reviews I'll carry on!  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in part 1   
Part 2  
  
James snapped out of his daze and immediately looked at Lily, who still lay unconscious on the floor. She looked very still and this stillness frightened him. James knelt down beside Lily to test for a pulse in her wrist, for a moment he couldn¹t feel anything and he gasped in horror.*It¹s all my fault, the shock and the stress of what happened tonight caused her to collapse. If anything happens to her it will be all my fault.* Whilst thinking this he moved to the pulse in her neck to his immense relief he felt a pulse beating there, although not at its strongest. He had to get her to the hospital wing.  
James picked Lily up and manoeuvred her into a position where she wouldn¹t fall. James awkwardly climbed out of the portrait hole where the Fat Lady was sleeping, much to her annoyance and disgust. The Fat Lady yelled after him ³Do you know what time it is? I was having a wonderful dream about me and Sir Cadogan.² In spite of himself James snorted with laughter thinking about the Fat Lady and the extremely strange knight.  
By the time James got to the hospital wing he had stumbled into something or the staircase quite a few times they seemed to just appear in front of him (but as we all know James just isn¹t paying attention or Peeves had a hand in this).  
³Madam Pomfrey! Helloooooo!²  
She arrived at the door looking very weird with the curlers in her hair half falling out and her fluro pink polka dot night gown.  
³What do you want Potter?² she snapped obviously not pleased at being woken up.  
³ummm...it¹s Lily she...ummm kinda fainted and she won¹t wake up and she doesn¹t look so good.² James¹ voice trailed off as he saw the worried look on Madam Pomfreys face.  
³She¹ll be okay won¹t she?²  
³Yes, yes Mr.Potter don¹t fuss she¹ll be fine she just needs rest.²  
When Madam Pomfrey had set up the bed she sent James back to bed ³...get some sleep you¹ll look like a zombie in the morning and I know you don¹t want any medicine.²  
  
James slowly walked out of the door as he knew there was no use in arguing with Madam Pomfrey.  
As James was walking back to the Gryffindor common room he heard a slight noise in the room nearest to him. He peeked around the door and saw 2 figures standing in front of a mirror which had a strange inscription over the top. He looked closer and saw that they were Sirius and Remus, as he walked over to them he couldn¹t resist creeping up behind them and making them jump.  
  
  
³James! What the hell did you do that for?!! Are you trying to kill your best friend?² Sirius yelled in a loud whisper.  
  
³I was going back to the common room. What are you doing here?²  
  
³Well we came to see if we could find you² Remus answered.  
  
³We could have found you if genius here hadn¹t got us lost.² Sirius interrupted while pointing at Remus.  
  
³Anyway² said Remus glaring at Sirius ³We ended up in this room with this mirror²  
  
³What is it?² asked James.  
  
³It¹s a mirror of Erised.² said Remus in his I-know-this-you-should-know-this voice. ³The inscription is written backwards and it says: I show not your face but your hearts desire. Don¹t you 2 pay any attention in History of Magic?²  
  
Sirius smirked and said ³Nope we don¹t need to we¹ve got you.²  
  
James walked over to the mirror and looked into it. Sirius and Remus watched as James¹ face paled as he looked into the mirror.  
  
³What did you see?² They asked.  
  
³Oh nothing what about you?²  
  
Remus smiled and said ³Ummm..., I saw me like I am now but I wasn¹t a werewolf because there was a full moon behind me.²  
  
³I saw all of us including Lily and Siara looking about 20 having a Christmas part oh and there was a little boy who looked just like you James. Speaking of Lils how is she?²  
  
³Oh she¹s going to be okay she just has to rest for a bit² said James.  
  
³What happened? Coz when I left you were still waiting for Lily, I went up to get Remus and to go and find you again to see if Lily had come back and you weren¹t there so we went to see if we could find you and we ended up here.² said Sirius very fast and all in one breath.  
³Well a few minutes after you had come down and gone back up Lily came running in she said she had seen Voldemort and then she fainted, but it seemed more serious then that coz she looked really ill and she seemed really scared.²  
  
³Maybe she didn¹t tell you everything.² pointed out Sirius seeming quite calm.  
  
Remus however panicked ³ She saw Voldemort where? When? Why? did he hurt her?²  
  
³Calm down Remus! she saw him in Hogsmead I think. We have to tell Dumbledore in the morning.² said James decidedly.  
  
The 3 of them walked silently back to the common room in silence each thinking their own thoughts.  
  
Lily lay in the hospital bed still unconscious and unknowingly replaying in her head what had happened.  
  
The next morning James, Remus and Sirius went to see Dumbledore to tell him about last nights events.  
They walked to Dumbledores room with only the occasional whisper not wanting peeves or Filch to find them. They stopped at the gargoyle outsides the room not knowing the password they could only guess.  
  
³Jelly beans!²  
  
³Sherbet! chocolate frogs?...²  
  
After naming all the candy and sweets in Honeydukes they gave up for now anyway.  
Sirius as always started complaining he was hungry.  
³I want foo-ood, I miss food, we¹re missing breakfast all the food is going to waste because I¹m not there to eat it. I want Butterbeer and Pizza.²  
  
At the word pizza the gargoyle moved.  
  
Remus muttered ³Why pizza?²  
They walked slowly up stairs with James leading them. They got to the big wooden door and knocked.  
  
³BANG BANG BANG²  
  
Dumbledore opened the door looking weird in his nightcap.  
  
³Hello why aren¹t you three boys at breakfast?²  
  
Sirius groaned loudly.  
  
³We had to come and talk to you, last night Lily came in and said she had seen Voldemort then she fainted and we think something is wrong with her because she looked really ill.² James said.  
  
³So you think Voldemort or one of the Death Eaters might have put a   
spell on her, which is making her ill?² said Dumbledore.  
  
The three boys nodded.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and said ³You might be right I thought something was going to happen all the signs are here.²  
He held up the daily newspaper which had in huge letters  
  
VOLDEMORT STRIKES, THE DARK MARK SEEN OVER THE FORBIDDEN FOREST.  
  
  
A/N Enjoy? I¹ll try and get the next part out sooner. please review:)  
  
  
  



End file.
